ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia
How Julia joined the Tourney After recovering her stolen data, Julia completed her reforestation research. She was headed back to Arizona to meet with a party who had agreed to assist in the realization of her reforestation plans. Waiting for her there was a prominent Arizona land owner, an old woman who claimed to have the ability to hear the voice of spirits. With the help of the old woman, the reforestation plans were on track to be realized. However, when Julia got up to leave, the old woman made an ominous prediction. "Heishiro Mitsurugi and Kazuya Mishima must not be allowed to clash. If they confront each other, a source of great evil will be resurrected and unleashed on the Earth". Julia was skeptical of the old lady's prediction. However, after hearing news that the Mishima Zaibatsu has sponsored the Smash Bros. Tourney on the flight home, the danger seemed much more imminent. Julia decided that she would join the Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks through a forest file. After the announcer calls her name Julia puts her hand on her chest then says "This is no time to fight!". Special Attacks Pound Crush (Neutral) Julia says "Crush!" and pounds her hands on the ground. Mega Kick (Side) Julia says "Take THAT!" and does two side kicks. Shoryuken (Up) Julia says "Shoryuken!" and performs a jumping uppercut in which she spins and rockets upwards. Throw Smash (Down) Julia says "Enough!", throws her opponent on the floor, and kicks their head: Spirit Spin (Hyper Smash) Julia says "Help me, spirits!", then she summons a spirit that comes and hits her opponent. Mega Spirit Smash (Final Smash) Julia says "Go get 'em, spirits!", then 30 spirits come from everywhere and take one opponent and throw them off the stage as Julia says "Thank you, spirits!". Bonus Costume Unlike her adoptive mother, Michelle Chang, Julia possesses a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, and it is actually her alter-ego. JayCee. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Julia. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Julia. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Julia's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Julia jumps up, crouches in a praying position, then she says "Your sacrifice won't be in vain.". #Julia bows her head and then gives a thumbs up and says "Okay!". #Julia crosses her arms and says "You're not ready to face me.". #*Julia crosses her arms and says "Hand over the Forest Rejuvenation Data RIGHT NOW!!!" (Mitsurugi victories only) On-Screen Appearance Julia jumps off a bird carrying her saying "I'm not going to back down!". Special Quotes *It will never be yours. (When fighting Wizpig) *HAND OVER THE FOREST REJUVINATION DATA RIGHT NOW!!! (When fighting Lugia, Raoh, Dawn, Wei Yan, Elisabeth, Mindy, Big Bully, Geese, Megatron, Denzi Green, Battle Kenya, Mermaid Man, or Barnacle Man) *I know sumo wrestlers with more staying power! (When fighting E. Honda) *Does my outfit look purple?? I wear an orange jacket. (When fighting Hannah) *And this is a forest? (When fighting Talim) *Very cute, eh? (When fighting Peg) *Suppose we spoke gently and distract it? (When fighting Barney D.) *Forests make me happy. (When fighting Sportacus) Trivia *Julia's dossier was previously seen in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. It can be seen again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney via the game's Dossier Collection game mode. *Julia's alter-ego, JayCee, appears as a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, but regardless of Julia's appearance, the announcer will say "Julia!" when she is selected. JayCee will be separated from Julia in the sequel, but JayCee will NOT replace Julia. She shares ALL of her voice actresses with JayCee. *Julia shares her secondary English voice actress with Sailor Moon (during cutscenes), Area, Eliza, and Melody Pianissima. *Julia's default rival is Heishiro Mitsurugi. Julia's second rival is the Tales character known as Pronyma. Category:Tekken characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters